Corvus Shadowblade : Season One
by CorvusYT
Summary: What happens when a kid gets transported to Equestria?
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I am Corvus Shadowblade, I am eleven years old. I have hair thats fades from black to white. I have crimson. eyes that turn into slits when angry and if I please. I don't know if it's a curse or not, but its awesome. I am wearing a black leather jacket with red lining, some fingerless gloves, and black denim pants of the same description. Let's get this party started.

 _ **Darkness, as far as the eye could see. I don't know how I got here, but there must be a reason. I heard a voice. "You have a second chance, do you accept?" 'A second chance. All I remember was going to bed, then feeling a ton of pain. Hmm... must have been a heart attack.' I thought to myself. If I get a second chance at life, I could spend it wisely. "I accept."**_

I am free falling. From about three miles above ground.

" **AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" I yell at the top of my lungs. "A SECOND LIFE MY BUTT!" I screamed. As I neared land I saw that I was falling towards a town. Well, this is the end for me. I see a brown coat run towards my falling body, he looks at me as I'm falling and I see he isn't a human. He's a pony. I land with a hard *thud* then everything goes black.**

 **\- Switch to button mash point of view -**

 **I was walking home from school. I saw three fillies playing with each other. The Cutie Mark Crusaders. The Cutie Mark Crusaders are a group of ponies who are trying to get their cutie mark, a symbol on your flank that shows your special talent. I don't really care about my cutie mark anyway. There are worlds that need saving. The ponies of the Hirulian plains need a hero. No, they're not real. They're in a video game. Legend of Zelpony : Ocarina of Time. Pretty cool, huh?**

 **I hear screaming coming from some where, and I follow it. I look up to see a hairless bipedal Alien with two katanas strapped onto his back. I decided to take him home to try to befriend it.**

 **"Hey blank flank, what's the new toy?" I hear a filly say from behind me. I look around to see none other than Diamond Tiara and her lackey, Silver Spoon. "None of your business. And this isn't a toy, it's a Alien." I start to gallop anyway from the bullies. Once I get home, I go to my room and lay him on my bed.**

 **\- Switch to Corvus Shadowblade pov -**

 **"Ugh, where am I?" I ask. I look around and see that brown pony from before. He doesn't notice and I see that he is playing something to Minecraft. I sit down and plug in a controller. He noticed this and looks at me. We both grin and nod**

 **"Ok, so where are we?" I ask. "We are in my house." The colt answers. "I never caught your name. What is it?" I ask "My name is Button Mash, I'm eight years old, and I like videogames! What's your name?" The colt, now known as Button Mash asks. "Corvus Shadowblade, at your service. Hey, want to look at my katanas?" I ask as I motion my had towards the dual katanas strapped to my back. "Oh my Celestia, really?" I nod and show him. The hilt of the katanas were made of obsidian with ruby and emerald runes inside it. The blade was made with titanium that hasn't dulled since I haven't been in any fights because of them. "Wooaaaaah cool." Button says. I put them back in their respective sheath. "You can look at Soul Breaker and Shadow Dancer later. That's enough before people think that a human is trying to kill you.**

 **(Remember, Shadowblade is eleven years old. So he isn't much older than the CMC and button mash.)**

"I... uh alright. You're not gonna kill me with your awesome weapons?" I look at him for a second, putting down my controller. "Look dude, your cool in my book, plus you're young, you have so much to live for. Of course I'm not gonna kill you. What gave you that thought anyway? Oh... yeah." I think for a moment. 'What if I get taken away from Button Mash? Will he be sad? A new life species he just met, being taken away.'

"Hey Button, do you have any friends besides me?" Button shakes his head. "Are there people bothering you?" He nods. "You need help bro?" He nods "Hey Button, look at my eyes." I say. He looks me straight in the eyes with his amber. I focus my eyes into slits and turn them from red to white. He shudders. "Pretty sick, huh? Think this will be enough to scare them off?" He nods, enthusiastic. I grin. "Tomorrow let's show them who's boss. We high hoof.

"Wanna play some Super Smash Ponies?" He asks. I nod. "Do you have Pit?" He nods. I fist pump the air. ' Yes, time to show this noob who's boss. Not really hurt him though.'

\- In game -

He picked Pony Link, and I picked Pit. I shot him with a arrow, then got my blades and combo'd the crap out of him. He died once, leaving him with two lives. "Aww horse apples. Button says. I chuckle. There was a smash ball floating around the stage, so I decided to grab it. But right before I got it, Buttons character nailed me with a arrow, hit me with the gale boomerang, then power attacked need across the stage. He then knocked me off the stage with a bomb.

"Holy chocolate on a stick you're good." He grins widely? Then knocks me down. To the last life with the Finishing move. "That was cheap, whatever, I will still own you, noob." I see another smash ball and get it in time for me to be able to knock him down to hid last life by shooting a ethereal arrow into the air to distract him, then plowing through him with a power attack. Then I used the smash ball to summon in minions to obliterate Button's character. "The winner is... Pit!"

\- Outside game -

"How are you so good at video games. " Button asks me. "I have been playing them since I was three." I yawn "Let's hit the hay, I'm tired. I say as I climb onto the bed I woke up on.

 _ **A/N So, what cha think?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N Here is another chapter.**_

 _ **Responding to Reviews**_

 _ **FNaFMasterready4freddy - Thanks bro.**_

I woke up to the sound of snoring coming from my right. I looked down to see Button Mash's sleeping form laying right next to me on top of the blanket. I gently pick him up and shake him. "Hey, Button, time for school. He wakes up after a few minutes of shaking. "Five more minutes, mommy..." he says. I use my demonic voice for to wake him up. "Get up or I will destroy your games." He instantly wakes up. "Good boy." I think aloud. "Good boy? What's a boy? " he asks. "A boy is a human colt."

"Oh now I get it." He says. He motions me to follow him to school. While Button Mash and I were walking, I noticed people were staring at me and my katanas. I saw the school house ahead. When we got there, I noticed that three fillies were being tormented by two other fillies.

"Hey, leave those fillies alone." I yell at the top of my lungs. "Why should we? They're blank flanks! They are freaks that don't deserve life. C'mon, you gotta agree with me. Right Silvy?" As anger builds up in me, my pupils turn into slits, my eyes glow, and my voice becomes demonic. As they start cowering, I start speaking. "Hmm I could really go for some soup right now, and I see two ingredients in front of me." I say, motioning towards the bullies. "DONT EAT US!" the two scream and run off to find the teacher.

I turn to the three fillies and start to reassure them. "It's ok, I won't eat you. I only did that to scare them away." I tell them. They nod and start talking to themselves.

-Switch to Cmc point of view.

"Hey guys, did you see that? That guy just took on Diamond Tiara like it was nothing." "I know, and did you hear his voice?' "Do you see his eyes?"

"Hey, maybe he'll join the crusaders! _Also to spend more time with me..._ "

\- Switch to Shadowblade pov-

"Hey girls, what's up?" I ask.

"We were just talking about you." I nod. "About what. Better not be insulting me on my eyes." I playfully glare with a grin. "I could make soup. I wasn't kidding about being hungry."

They gulp so loud it's audible. I chuckle. "I would never eat a filly. You have so much to live for." I look to Button Mash who was sitting there mouth agape. "Hey Button Mash, let's go inside." I tell and walk over to him.

"Ah think you broke 'im." I hear a voice say behind me. "Who are you?" I ask. "Ah'm Apple Bloom." She answers. I see a dark pink pony walk up to me. And guess who was there, Diamond Tiara with a smug on her face.

"Listen here, young colt, if you think you can go around terrorizing my students, I will call the royal guards." The mare says to me. "Apple Bloom, backup please." I whisper to to her. "Wait just a darn second, Ms. Cheerilee. That ' Young Colt ' is a human, and he actually protected us Cutie Mark Crusaders from Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon." Cheerilee blinked a couple times. "He did?" Apple Bloom nods. "Cheerilee, don't believe them, he threatened to eat me with soup." Diamond Tiara said. "Is this true? "

I nod "Yeah, It is, but it was only meant to scare her off, I would never take a life. Especially not a young one. Unless it was absolutely necessary, I don't kill. That's why the blades on my katanas aren't dulled yet." I explain. Cheerilee nods. "But... but the eyes, the cat like eyes that glowed. GAAAH!" Me and high hoof. "C'mon, let's go to school."

 _ **A/N Hey guys, Corvus here and welcome to the end of the chapter. I wanted to save the school day as a cliff hanger. Muahahaha.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys Corvus here, welcome to chapter three.**_

 _ **Top Three**_

 _ **1\. FNaFMasterready4freddy**_

 _ **2\. Unknown**_

 _ **3\. Unknown**_

 _ **Let's get on with the story.**_

I talked to Apple Bloom as we walked to the school. I was getting stared at again. Ton of students were cowering behind their desk. "Why is every one hiding behind their desk? I know I'm new and all, but seriously? Is it my eyes?" I ask.

"I think you're ugly, right Diamond Tiara?" I hear Silver Spoon says. "Whatever, doesn't matter if I'm ugly or not, monster or not, all that matters is that i have a pure heart. You, my friend, don't have a pure heart." I state simply. Everyone stares wide-eyed at my words. "A young colt full of wisdom. That's what he is, you may learn from him. Excuse me uhh, what's your name?" Cheerilee says. "Corvus Shadowblade." "When I get home, I'm telling my Dad on you!" Diamond Tiara Says. "What's he gonna do, send a bunch of loud mouths like you after me? " I chuckle. The Cutie Mark Crusaders giggle. Diamond Tiara growls.

\- switch to Cutie Mark Crusaders pov -

"Wow, he's taking her on like a boss." Scootaloo says.

"He has a excellent sense of fashion. WAIT IS THAT LEATHER?" Sweetie Belle exclaims. "Now don't worry yourself none, while I was walking with 'im, he didn't attack me or nothing. He also said he wouldn't take a life unless absolutely necessary." Apple Bloom explains. Sweetie Belle nodded. "We totally need to ask him to join the crusaders. He doesn't look much older than us." Scootaloo says. The Cutie Mark Crusaders see Corvus walk up to them. "He is coming right now. ACT NORMAL EMERGENCY NORMAL MODE!" One of them says.

\- Switch to Shadowblade pov -

"Hey girls, guess what?" The Cutie Mark Crusaders look at me in curiosity. "I'm sitting next to you guys! Ain't that awesome?" I tell them excitedly. "Woo hoo" They all shout in sync. I look behind me to see Button Mash looking at me. "C'mon Button, you will be sitting next to me. I even asked for you to get JoyBoy time!" His ears perked at the mention of his JoyBoy. "What's a JoyBoy?" Scootaloo asks.

"It's a video game system." What's a video game system? " I sigh "Never mind." "Isn't a JoyBoy that thing he plays on a all the time?" Sweetie Belle asks. "Bingo." I reply. I then think of a prank I could play on Button. "Hey Button Mash, guess what?" "What?" He's asks. "I got a game you could play." His ears perk up even more at the mention of games. "It's a infamous game not one could beat, and we humans don't know if it's even possible, so I am trusting you to beat it. It is FLAPPY BIRD!." I say, taking out a phone. It was a Samsung Galaxy S3 with a Lemon Zero battery. (That's the phone I have IRL) "Just don't break it, it costed me a fortune." I walk over to the girls and whisper. "That game doesn't have a ending, It is also the most rage inducing. People get funny reactions by playing that game. Let's watch"

-A few minutes later-

"HOW CAN A GAME BE FULL OF SUFFERING AND RAGE. GAH! I CAN'T EVEN GET PAST YOU'RE HIGH SCORE!" I walk up to him. "You give up?" I ask him. "Yes I do. How the hay are you supposed to beat it?" I shrug."Most people in my world either think it's impossible to win, or some think rage quit before they find out." I say simply. "Hey, do you have internet here?" Before he could answer, Ms Cheerilee spoke up. "Alright class, take your seats. I did as told and sat next till Scootaloo and Button Mash with Sweetie Belle behind me and Apple Boom in front of me. "Now let's introduce our new class mate to the students. I see that he is really affective to Diamond Tiara, so go to him if you need help." I look to see a bunch of students looking at me happily. 'I DIDN'T SIGN UP FOR THIS!' I scream in my head.

\- ThIrd Person -

"I think you broke him." Button says "What did I say? WHAT DID I SAY?" Shouted Cheerilee. A few minutes later Corvus started to regain his senses.

\- Switch to Shadowblade pov -

I look around to see foals doing work I look at my paper to see I couldn't understand Equestrian.

"Uhh... I can't read this." I say. Suddenly, I blacked out.

\- Unknown Realm -

I saw death. Bodies everywhere. Human bodies. I look in horror as I see skull turn towards me.

"You are here for a reason. This will haunt you forever if you want to know the truth about what happened, and get a few rewards for listening through this burden. " I stare in disbelief about this. I could go back to the school and forget anything happened, or learn the truth, and apparently get some stuff out of it too. After what seemed like hours, I made my decision. "I accept."

The skull nods. A pile of bones join the skull and he becomes a skeleton. "Come with me, Shadowblade, we have much to discuss. I follow it and end up in a library. "Your race has met a terrible fate. You didn't actually die, you were put to sleep so you wouldn't feel the pain. I could send you back to Earth, but it would be a barren wasteland." He explains. "So I could go home, but be the only thing alive, or I stay and get rewards out of it?" I ask, making sure I was on the right track. "Oh by the way, there will be mutants roaming around." He states like it's always been like that. My eyes widen at that and I knew what I andwanted. "I want to stay where I was transported, and I would like to know the truth." I say quickly. "Very well, so be it. You died from a sniper with a poo cannon and got shot in the face, you died from the stench. " I almost tossed my cookies. "Ok, ok the serious truth is you were killed by a mutant scout. An mutant scout is a vile creature that took out the human race, you were the last survivor up until that day. The truth is told. The rewards are ethereal wings summoned at will, magic, the ability to look into dreams, and a magic nullifying ability. I will give you more power if you go into the. Ever free forest. You will wake up now.

 **A/N So now Corvus has powers.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN**_

 _ **HEY GUYS CORVUS HERE AND WELCOME TO ANOTHER CHAPTER. IN THIS CHAPTER I WON'T TELL YOU ANY SPOILERS IN THE AUTHORS NOTE.**_

I woke up inside the Schoolhouse with everyone surrounding me but Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon.

"Uh... what happened." I asked. "Oh thank Celestia your OK! Your parents would sue me." I look at Cheerilee as if some thing was wrong, but then get jumped onto by the Cutie Mark Crusaders. I wrap them into a hug and saw that they were crying. I hold them closer and try to comfort them, which seems to work out just perfectly fine.

Then Button Mash comes up to me with worried expression on his face. "A-are you alright? " Button asks me. I look at him as if he was crazy. "Alright? Alright? I feel must better and worse then alright. I will tell you after school." I say. "Uh... Shadowblade, you been out since school ended." Button Mash points out. "Oh, c'mon girls, we're leaving, Button I will catch up with you later." I tell the Cutie Mark Crusaders. When I am far enough for no one to see, I decide to tell them. "Wanna know what happened during the time I was out?" I ask. "Sure." "Ok. " "Do you have a Cutie Mark?" I look at Scootaloo. "Nope, humans don't get Cutie Marks, by the way, what's with ponies and and their flank tattoos? How come you don't have any?" I ask. The Cutie Mark Crusaders look at me like if I'm crazy. "Those are Cutie Marks." Why are they on the ponies flank? THATS WEIRD!" I say

"Uh guys, we're getting off topic. So what did you want to tell us?" Sweetie Belle says. "Oh, right so..." I tell them everything that happened besides the corpses. "Show us your wings!" I nod and summon my wings, which looks like black and red Dragon wings. I pick up Scootaloo and put her on my back and hold the other two in my arms. "Ready to fly?" I askwith a grin on my face. They all nod with a smile on each of their faces. I force myself up, quickly learning how to fly. I fly a few feet before suddenly getting shot in the face by laser beam. I grunt in pain. "WHO SHOT ME?" I say, my eyes turning to slits. "There there Shadowblade, no need to get all riled up." I calmed almost instantly when I felt Scootaloo hug me. I put them down into the ground, and activated magic nullification. I looked around to see another laser beam get shot at me, but since I turned on Magic Nullification, it didn't affect me. I turned to see a lavender unicorn. I figured she was the one shooting at me. I dispel the Ethereal wings and take out my katanas and drop them onto the floor. I put my hands up in the air. I have given in. She walked up to me. "Now listen here, you can either go to the Ever Free Forest, or I can throw you in the dungeon." I listen carefully. "I would like to know where this Ever Free Forest is. Also a map of it, so I don't get lost." The unicorn looked surprised at this and that I could talk. "I would also like some books that teach me to read your language. I read english, not your language. I find it surprising we can speak the same language. Also my name is Corvus Shadowblade, my age is eleven, I don't know why my eyes can turn into slits. That's all I want to say, and I would like you to refrain from saying it too anyone. I like to learn, I could probably get out of here in five seconds flat if I wanted to. And also why is there a rainbow colored tail in the cloud watching us" I say the last part without looking up. Then a rainbow blur tries to knock me down, only to not get a reaction as I stood my ground without flinching. "Cockiness will get you nowhere, miss skittles. " I state simply. I sit down, and start to meditate. I fell asleep to find myself in nightmare.

\- Dream world -

Dead bodies everywhere, people hanging from trees, all that jazz. I look to my left, more bodies spewn around, and a couple heads with glazed eyes on each of them. "Aww crap. Not another one, when will I ever get a good dre-" I suddenly feel cold metal to my head.

"Don't say another word, I dont shoot." I hear a cold voice say. "Whatever, your a part of a Dream anyway."

" **ENOUGH!"** I hear a regal sounding voice say. All of sudden the man with the gun dissapeared. The dead bodies everywhere dissapeared. Then came a prancing unicorn with butterflies around it. Seriously. "Was he necessary?" I ask. "Uh... Yeah."

"So you have freaky magic that dispels nightmares? Inconvenient. I was very enjoying that dream."

"But how could you enjoy someone putting a weapon to your head."

I smile darkly. "I'm used to it. Never once had a peaceful dream." I explain. The pony looked surprised at this. "Humans have horrid imagination." All of the sudden I jerked awake.

\- back to the real world -

I woke up to find Scootaloo huddled up to my body. I reach down and start to stroke her mane. She tenses up at first, but then realised It was only me."So, anything happened while I was out?" I pulled her in close. "Well, Rainbow Dash and her friend tried to get you arrested for foal napping, but me, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle told them about how you meant to take us for a flight." I nod, and pulled in for a hug. "Thank you, I'm not sure about being around you much anymore." She Is giving me the look. "My race was built for evil. Almost no one is good. And I am the only survivor. Can you point me to the right direction to the Ever Free? I have some one to meet there anyway." She looks angry now. "So your evil, huh? Wish I would've known. That makes you totally bad. The Ever Free forest is that way " She states, pointing in the direction. I assassin creed my way up houses and other things. Doing front flips and wall runs. I get to the forest. I sit down. I see two figures galloping towards me. They look like... fillies? Besides them was one Colt. I decide to make a dash for it and run into the woods. I made it so far in, until I see a manticore. I cast a strength spell on me. "Let's dance." I say as I try to pull out a katana, but to no avail all I gk. "Crap. BOOK IT." I say as a pretend to start running, and then I do a a roundhouse kick to the face onto the head, so hard it decapitates it. I smirk at that, knowing just as well how I took it out. The lifeless body starts to go cold. "Rot in my former home." I say to its corpse.

 _ **Hey guys, Corvus here. Does Shadowblade know something we don'f?**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Note : Hey Guys Corvus here and welcome to another chapter. This chapter revolves around acceptance. Also, I had a a two thousand word chapter, but it got deleted some how. I'm really angry.**

I look back to see looks of horror on the fillies faces when they saw me crush the manticore's skull. I wave at them. They were Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle, along with Button Mash. I walk up and they start cowering.

"It's ok, that was for self defense. I would have died if not for that. You must understand that." They nod slowly. "Will you knock our head off?" They asked me with fear in their eyes. "Why weird I do that?" I ask. "You could probably take on the princess." Button states simply. I shake my head. "I don't attack royalty. I can't really die, I can always resurrect myself. I grew up in abuse." Their eyes go wide when I mention abuse. "How can you resurrect yourself?" I look at Button. "Have you ever heard of a Phoenix?" They all nod. I cast a gore censoring spell. "I'm going to knock my head off. Watch." I say. With full force, I send a blow to my head. It doesn't budge. "I forgot demons have a little left over resistance when they go to the world of the living. Sorry guys." They all 'phew' at that. "Let's get back to Ponyville." I giggle at the name. "What's so funny?" Button ask. "Well, my kind don't go naming Demonville or Humanville. So seriously, why Ponyville?" I burst out laughing. "Then what do you call your home." They all ask. "Demons call it Hell. What was that other name for it? Tartarus? Just because I came from Hell doesn't mean I'm evil. Scootaloo didn't realise that, so I ran out here hopefully to get people off my case. Hopefully she hasn't told anyone about me." I say "Hey, have you seen my katanas?" I ask. "Oh, I have them right here." Apple Bloom says, hoofing them to me. "Thanks Apple Bloom." I hear something in the bushes around us. "Did you hear something Sweetie Belle?" Sweetie Belle nods. "It's either pack of timber wolves or a undead. Until then, I'm putting a demon spell that makes your body into a soul. I will fight whatever it is off." I cast the spell and put on a fighting stance. Then, I hear growling.

(I really think my guy is too overpowered, so I am gonna let the character get owned like a noob.)

I swing my katana in the direction of the timberwolf. It makes contact hard enough to dent it. "RUN!" I shouted at the foals. When they are far enough to get away safely, I cancel the spell out. Once the horde of timber wolves found a weak spot while I was distracted, I was knocked down. I start feeling pain shooting through my head as I felt teeth clamp down on to my head. I felt some kind of stake go through my heart. I lay there, wasted. I can now see the after life, but I decide to wait for the girls to see their reaction. I look at my body to see a disgusting site. The timber wolves tore off my head and found every scrap of flesh torn off. I saw life less eyes in my decapitated head. "Geez, if they were that hungry, I would've killed a manticore for them." I saw Twilight with Cheerilee with a bunch of foals following her. When Twilight found me, she started shrieking. "Hey, Diamond Tiara, looks like one more enemy down, now we can bother the Cute Mark Losers more." I got mad until I saw a crying Scootaloo. It warmed my heart to see someone cares about me. I decided to stop the prank. My body disintegrated into ash, then black flames burned down and out of the flames came me. "Sup dudes." I say before getting tackled by four foals. "How are you alive? I thought you died!" Twilight asked, completely shocked. "I am like a Phoenix. I can never really die." She nods. "But I also used Necromancy to resurrect myself." She gasps at that. "Necromancy was banned a long time ago." It was my turn to nod. "Where my original home we make demons do our work, there are perks to being a Prince." Sweetie Belle gasps "My sister has been looking for a Prince Charming for ages now. You gotta tr-"

"Not interested.

"Wha?"

"She is probably trying to marry a prince for power. Plus I'm to young for marriage. So I cant."

"She is no-" I scratch her behind the eat, and she practically melted in my arms. "Right there. Right there, stop. Hey Diamond, this feels heavenly."

"If it feels heavenly, let me try."

"No. You can't, your a bully. So I'm pretty sure he ain't gonna let ya."

"Let her. Come here Diamond Tiara but I can send Dennis after you if your rude to the crusaders." I pat my lap motioning for Diamond Tiara to come lay on it. She came and curled up on it. I began scratching behind her ears. She started relaxing. "I can do this more often if your nicer." She nods enthusiasticly with a smile on her face. "Good, note that I will send a personal body gaurd to tickle you for thirty minutes straight if you're mean." She goes wide eyed and I chuckle. "This feels good, Corvus." I look at her. "I bet." When I was done, she put on a cute little pouty face. "Cuteness doesn't work on me."

"Wha..."

"C'mon girls, we're leaving. That includes the you and your lackey, Diamond." Silver looked and me with a look that only counted as a glare. "You corrupted her!" Silver Spoon yells. "If I corrupted her, she would have a darker shade of color, have red eyes like mine, and be constantly asking for orders. Your lucky I'm a good demon. Probably the only one besides my followers. Hey Dennis, tickle Silver Spoon for me when we get to the school house." I grin mischievously. "Sorry, you earned it, won't be a light tickle, either." Silver Spoon gulped. "I don't corrupt people. It's wrong. But I could demonstrate it. I can always counter it. "Do it to silvy! I bet she won't mind." Diamond Tiara says. "Traitor!"

"Ok, come here, Silvy." I say in a sweet voice. She reluctantly comes close. I pat her head then a dark red glow corrupts her, hence the name. "What can I do for you, master?" Silver Spoon says. The CutIe Mark Crusaders gasp at that. Twilight is now in a panic.

"Don't worry, like I said, it's reversible.

"Remember who you were before."

Then, the Corruption slowly vanished off of her.

"That was scary. All I could do was sit back and watch. WHY DID I CALL YOU MASTER?"

"Simply part of corruption." I state. "But don't worry, I could probably use it against powerful people. Hey, Discord, come out. I can sense you out here, come out here, buddy." I say. Then Discord teleported next to me. I high paw him with a smile on my face. "Anything new besides changing my diaper when I was the age three." The Crusaders gawk at this. "I believe that they were smelly too. Demon poo stinks." The girls giggle. "Smell it, it stinks."

"Bye, I gotta get the elements of harmony to stop Discord." I grab Twilight. "Seriously, will a few pranks hurt anyone?"

"His pranks are EVIL, Corvus."

"I can always Corrupt him if he does anything too bad. Right Discord?"

"Sadly, it's true."

"See, I give you my Demon Prince word."

"What's a Demon Prince word?"

"It's where if I break it, I die the most painful way possible. Involves torture."

"That's terrible, but alright."

"Ok. Discord you're safe. No harmful pranks."

"Oh pish posh. What trouble maker do you take me for?"

"A big one." Discord summons in a halo and some robes and puts on a pouty face. "Never gets old." I say.

\- Time Skip -

We're now out of the Ever Free, so we went back to town. Discord is a Phoenix perched on my head. "So, what's up Twilight? "

"I never knew you and Discord were friends. How did you meet?"

"Like I said, he's been changing my diapers since I was three. I kinda knew him at a young age. He's sorta like a better dad."

"So you consider a Evil being that tried taking over Equestria good?"

"So you consider a demon with power that kills off young foals a good man?"

"No, but-"

"But WHAT? I didn't have the slightly not as Hellish life as the Demons before for nothing. Discord actually made my Dad torture me one less hour a week."

"Oh."

\- Time Skip -

"So you have friends you want me to eat?"

"Meet! Not eat! What the Hay is wrong with you?"

"You're just fun to mess around with." I say before ruffling her mane.

"Not the mane. Celestia kill me now."

 _ **Hey guys Corvus here and welcome to another Author Note. I preferably like what I did with Discord.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Authors Note : thanks DeathWatch 45, blackdragonfic, and Mcnew for the follows and favorites.**_

"Why would you want Celestia to kill you?"

"My mane. I spent a few hours making it prefect."

"I'm sorry bro. Here, lemme fix it." I cast a spell that makes her bald.

"THAT'S NOT HELPING!" I hear the Cutie Mark Crusaders and Diamond Tiara giggle.

"I'm not done with the process. Stay still.

"Ok." I then cast a smirk at her. "Now you wait for the mane to regrow agian and the mane will never mess up You will never have to comb your mane. Aren't you happy. Besides the fact that you look like you have cancer. But that's besides the point. It will take a few days to regrow your mane. You will look like a freak for exactly four days. But don't worry. I have a illusion spell that makes you look like you had before." Twilight's glare could be enough to kill a bear, but to me it was cuddly. So she was probably surprised when I jumped up and hugged her.

"Too cute to be scary."

"Don't call me cute!" The Cutie Mark Crusaders were snickering.

"Then what about adorable?"

"No!" The Cutie Mark Crusaders are now giggling.

"Huggable?"

"If you don't stop I will make you regret it." The CutIe Mark Crusaders are trying to stifle a laugh

"Egg head?" The Cutie Mark Crusaders burst out laughing.

"You know you would never harm a kid or in your case, foal. Riiigh?"

"I hate you."

"You know you love me."

"Ugh."

"So, reader, how are you enjoying the story? Type how you are enjoying the chapter in the comments below!"

"Uhh who are you talking to. "

"I'm talking to the one who is reading the story."

"Who would that be?"

"You never know. Could be a fat woman who was bald once. Could even be that cute blonde chick you always dream about. Could be that handsome young teenager named Jacob Lee Holder. No, I'm not gay, I'm saying this because this is part of the script."

"You're like Pinkie Pie."

"Yeah, she should be showing up right about-" "Now." "Both me and Pinkie Pie says. "Sup Pink Menace."

"Sup Corvy."

"Wanna break the fourth wall?"

"Okie Dokie Lokie."

"So reader, Question of the chapter : What is your favorite part of the story so far?"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" I ignore Twilight Sparkle's question.

 _So this is how I been living in Equestria for a few years. I went to the guy in the Ever Free forest and got a hold of Chaos Magic. It's awesome. I can teleport, bend the rules of reality, and stuff like that. So... a few years into the future. At least until I'm fifteen. By the way I grew to about six inches tall.I grow fast right, reader?"_

"Hey Scootaloo, what's up." I hear Apple Bloom yell. Scootaloo was hanging out with me, and I was chopping wood with a axe. I got a job on Applejack's farm. That meant a steady flow of bits, the currency used in Equestria. Anyway, I'm getting off topic. Sorry reader. So, I magicked a shed and that was my house. The shed wasn't a normal shed. It was bigger on the inside. I had Doctor Whooves help me with it, and also Discord. Let's get back to the present. I'm getting off-topic agian. Hmph.

\- The Present -

I'm surprised I've haven't met Rarity yet. So I decided to visit her to see what she is like. I asked directions for Rarity's Shop house thing. It looked like something like a circus tent. I was in a good mood until I saw Spike come out crying. "Hey, what's up bro?" I ask him.

"She... She rejected me!"

"Who?"

"Rarity."

"Oh man, that must suck for you. After everything you've done for her too. Next time she asks for a favor, tell her to screw off and that you are hanging out with me."

"She thinks you should be sent to the moon."

"Well that's not nice is it? Wanna prank her?"

I snap my fingers, then hear a shriek from inside the circus tent house thing that Rairty lives in. I snicker.

"What did you do?"

"I made her mannequins have ' highly drab smelly' clothes made of cat poo. It's gonna stink for about three months if she doesn't clean it up herself. Oh and I also gave her a hate note saying pretty mean stuff about her like calling her ugly. Also, now she's bald and will have puke green hair when it grows back. Permanently. No dye can fix it." I am full out laughing now and spike is giggling.

"That'll teach her to mess with my bro. So.. anything new happening with Twilight?" I ask

"I don't know, But I have a prank idea. Use that magic thing you used on Rarity to make a book called 'Starswirl the the Bearded : Lost Spells' _**Starswirl is basically My Little Ponies version of Gandalf.**_ she will freak out and let's burn it. She will cry and it will be hilarious." I grin and send Twilight a message to meet us at the park. The note says 'Hey Twilight Spankle meet us at the park. Do it or I will burn your house into ashes and force feed them to Spike.' I send it to her and not ten seconds later Twilight Spankle I mean Sparkle was here. I also put a curse for when Twilight Spankle _**I NEED A NEW WRITER, OLD WRITER YOUR FIRED!**_ Either picks it up with magic or hooves. She looks up at at the book with gleaming eyes. She picks it up with her magic until it crumbles into dust and the dust catches fire. Twilight Sparkle Shrieks and falls onto her hooves and starts sobbing. "THAT WAS PROBABLY THE ONLY BOOK LEEHEHEHEEFT!" What happened?"

"I think Starswirl maybe put a spell on it to where it crumbles to oblivion if touched by only his magic."

"Aww..."

 _ **And then she cried for the rest of the day. Hey guys Corvus here and welcome to another authors note. If you enjoyed the Chapter, reveiw/comment like and favorite/ thumbs up and have a great day. CORVUS OUT**_


End file.
